Kawasa Wihopa
Kawasa is a flighty and selfish wolf, not deigning to obey overmuch if it is not required of her. Though she tiptoes around the alphas, she doesn't hesitate to snap at any wolf that is of lower rank, revealing an almost hostile nature. A quick learner, Kawasa quickly picks up skills and behaviours necessary to her survival. This quick adaptation, however, has left her with a short attention span, and if left to babysit she is more likely to wander off after only a short while. Caring only for some, she becomes close to only a few wolves, her mate, and her own pups. Any pup that does not belong to her does not keep her attention, and she would most likely leave it to die rather than caring for it. Wihopa Pack Kawasa was born into the Wihopa pack, a pack located in Canada. Kawasa was the daughter of a subordinate female, Claire, and a lone male called Jack. Kawasa was born in a litter of five pups including herself. The Wihopa pack had 8 members after the birth of Kawasa and her litter-mates. When Kawasa turned two years, she challenged her grandmother, Soop, for the rank of alpha female. They had a violent fight that ended Soop's life. After Soop's death, the Wihopa pack have changed a lot. They had a new strong alpha female, who allowed new wolves into her pack and also allowed subordinate females to have litters, and in two and a half years the Wihopa pack had 19 members. Soon, a lone male called Scarface risked his life into the territory of the Wihopa to court the aggressive alpha female Kawasa. He was successful, and in that spring Kawasa gave birth to a litter of nine pups. One of them was born dead, and another one was killed by a black bear, leaving only seven surviving pups: Keara, Rio, Nevada, Yuma, Akena, Tobi and Zaltana. After their birth, the Wihopa was even bigger -- they had seven new pups and a new alpha male -- a pack with 27 wolves. Unfortunately, after four and a half years, the alpha male of the Wihopa was dead, probably killed by a rival pack. After Scarface's death, Kawasa left her pack and was taken by biologists to Yellowstone National Park. She was taken there with the intention of creating a new strong pack in Yellowstone, to replace the old Druid pack. But she didn't do that -- instead she remains a loner. Loner When Kawasa was taken to Yellowstone, she have been living her life as a loner, she traveled around Yellowstone and finally found Slough Creek and decided to stay there because of the abundance of water and food. But most of the good hunting areas were claimed by other wolf packs and Kawasa didn't have much access to the elk hunting grounds and for that reason Kawasa hunted smaller prey such as rats, hares, fish and old abandoned carcasses.But her stomach seem to work well even with the "junk food" she have been eating and Kawasa is still strong and powerful. Now, in 2014, Kawasa has been visiting the territory of two different packs, the Young Ones and the Rascals. Appearance Kawasa is a very large and tall female, she has a long limb, agile, and muscular body structu re, her legs are muscular and a little longer than normal wolf's legs, which may help her to reach a great speed in hunting. Kawasa's strong muscles are hidden by a silk soft, deep ash, blue gray fur with a slashing bushy tail that is a bit long. The color of her eyes is a piercing amber/brown tone, that gets lighter near her pupil. Family GrandMother: Soop GrandFather: Soen Mother: Claire Father: Jack Brothers: Hagrid and Sabin Sisters: Smilla and Crow Pups: Keara, Rio, Nevada, Yuma, Akena, Tobi and Zaltana Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters